


Liberty in more than one way

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cannon compliant, Drabble, Extension of -that- scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: An extension of the hallway conversation between James and Lena.





	Liberty in more than one way

“If that’s what you think love is then I don’t want to be a part of it,”

“Really James? I just want you to be better than this,” James stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Lena slapping her across the face.

“You know I’m doing this to shut them down from the inside,”

“And like I can believe you when you say that now James. You hit me. You’ve lost all of my respect by doing that,” Lena went to go back into Kara’s apartment. James hand in her wrist stopped her. “I thought you wanted to go and talk to your friend. Don’t let me stop you after all you haven’t been listening to me for a while now why would you start now?”

“That’s a low blow Lena,”

“Oh hardly James. I’m your boss and you disobeyed a direct order. This wasn’t the first time either. I was your girlfriend and I did something to try and protect you from your own stupidity and yet you did the exact thing I asked you not to. I thought I loved you James but I can’t love someone like that,” Lena took her wrist back from James grasp. She made her way back to the door of Kara’s apartment. 

“Really Lena? Don’t be like that,”

“Like what. I’m just telling the truth. And while we’re putting everything out there as your boss I’m ordering you to stand down from Cat.Co. Don’t do anything stupid before the press release. I’d hate for your stupidity to reflect poorly upon my company any further. In case I haven’t made it clear we’re done,” Lena opened the door and gave James a sad glance before going back inside.

James was standing in the hallway. He could go back for her but what was the point. He didn’t want to. She didn’t want him to either. So he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real they are definitely broken up. I wanted to see more of that scene because it wasn’t a cut and dry break. So I wrote a little bit of it.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this.


End file.
